


One Hundred Years

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, phasma's in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg">here</a></p><p>Unamo decides to go demand what she wants from Phasma, but ends up asking a different question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Years

Gil sniggered at Phasma's expletive then went back to painting Phasma's toenails, lying belly down on the floor, propped up on one elbow, kissing each toe before applying blue-green lacquer and blowing it dry. Unamo stood, face carefully set, hands on her hips.

"Captain, never in one hundred years would I have suspected our, um, preferences would fit. However, I have a few demands to make before our next encounter."

Phasma pulled her feet back to a protest of _hey, not finished!_ which she ignored. She pulled herself up to her full height, towering over Unamo even without her boots.  
"You think to make demands of _me?_ You dare?"

Unamo blinked first. Unseen below, Gil rolled her eyes and painted one of her own fingernails. Phasma smirked.  
"Very well, I will indulge a request. What do you want?"  
"I want to be more _included_ in future scenes."  
From the floor, Gil sang out, _"Told ya!"_

Phasma sat down again and offered her unfinished foot back to Gil, who kissed the last two toes then painted the nails with quick, precise strokes.  
"All done."  
Gil got to her feet and grinned at Unamo.  
"Can I leave you two to negotiate? I have training. Captain, permission to–"  
"Dismissed."

Gil saluted Phasma and left. Unamo watched her leave, turning to frown at Phasma as the door closed.  
"Are you and Gil in love?"  
Phasma gave Unamo a scornful look.  
"If I thought there was any such attachment forming I would have GL4473's squadron transferred. She knows as well as I, and _you,_ that we serve to advance the First Order. If I became attached to a stormtrooper it would impair my ability to deploy them effectively."

Unamo thought of the looks and smiles that often passed between GL4473 and Captain Phasma, the unconscious touches, the way Phasma seemed so relaxed with Gil performing small, intimate tasks for her, and chose to say nothing.


End file.
